An airbag is typically positioned in a steering wheel or glove box of a vehicle to protect occupants of the vehicle, in case of emergency, such as a vehicle collision. An airbag is rapidly inflated or deployed by a pressure of a gas from a gas generator called an inflator, to protect an occupant. FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional driver's airbag module. A front view of the airbag module 150a is positioned at a center region 180 of a steering wheel 110. A rear view of the airbag module 150b illustrates connections for horn switch connector 160 and airbag connector 120. An airbag module screw 155 attaches the airbag module to the steering wheel. The airbag module has a length 152 and a width 153 that are each significantly greater than a depth 154.
An airbag of the airbag module 150a, 150b is folded to be deployable, and covered by a module cover. The module cover is torn and broken by an inflating pressure of the airbag in case the airbag is deployed by a generated gas from an inflator.